


Recruiting the Amells

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Amell Wardens AU [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Siblings, protective older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Kind of a What-If thought that has now inspired a whole new play through. What if Solona was at the Circle with her older brother, Salvatore. What sort of dynamic would they have. And well, meet Salvatore, hot mess and dont you dare look at his sister.





	Recruiting the Amells

“Irving, you said this mage was talented, the Wardens have need of skilled mages. I could invoke the rite of conscription.” Duncan stared down Irving and Greigor, while Solona stood staring by at them.

A door slammed open, “Lonnie!” Salvatore rushed in, shoving through Irving and Duncan. “What happened? Where’s Jowan? I’ll kill him if he hurt you!”

Duncan glared at the pair of mages, his eyebrows raised, “and who is this?”

“Sorry Warden, this my brother, Salvatore, he was just leaving.” She pushed the taller mage, but he refused to be moved.

“Solona Adina! You will stop and tell me what is going on!” He gripped her shoulders, half lifting her off the ground.

Duncan chuckled softly, hiding it with a cough. “The Knight Captain wants to see Enchanter Solona punished for aiding Jowan, who appears to be a blood mage, I offered a solution. Conscripting her into the Wardens.”

He whirled, eyes blazing, pushing the smaller girl behind his body. “She isn’t going anywhere! And if you have to take her, then you have to take me as well.”

Solona rolled her eyes, “Sal. Salvatore, no. Don’t do this.” She slapped his arms, trying to get him to see sense. “This is my mistake, not yours.”

“The hell it is! I promised Mother I would take care of you! Plus, you’re 18, you won’t survive out there.” He leaned down into her face, a stern expression meeting her angry eyes.

She glared up at him, fingers grabbing his ear and twisting; Salvatore winced, pulling his ear free. “You’re 19, so shut it!”

“Duncan, you might as well take them both.” Irving sighed heavily. “Salvatore will just burn everything in his path until he’s back with his sister.”

Greigor sputtered, “This is preposterous! Irving you can’t allow this! I won’t allow this! No!” He drew his sword, “she gets made Tranquil or she dies.”

Salvatore swung his fist, connecting with Greigor’s jaw, knocking the Templar away. “You don’t come anywhere near her!” He grabbed Solona’s hand, “come on, let’s go pack. Warden? We’ll meet you outside.”


End file.
